


Babysitting Makoto

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humour (?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins decide permanent marker is great, and now Makoto has to skip practice out of embarrassment. Haru’s ‘motherly instincts’ suddenly surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> For the MakoHaru Festival on tumblr~

“Shh! Onii-chan’s waking up!”

Makoto drifted awake to hushed giggles and an abnormally heavy weight on his chest.

“Mm?”

Still groggy, he opened one of his eyes only to see two familiar faces giggling mischievously.

“Ran? Ren? What are you doing?”

“Ah!” they screamed playfully, “Onii-chan’s awake!”

As the twins scrambled off his bed in a hurried frenzy, Makoto slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. The twins were standing side by side, observing their older brother’s every move.

“Ran, Ren, what are you doing? Are you ready for school?”

Makoto looked over to where they were standing, and suddenly realised they were still grinning in a way that meant something was off.

“Ren, is that a marker in your hand?”

Both of the twins turned to look at the black permanent marker in Ren’s hand.

“Ren, you were supposed to hide it!”

“What were you two up to?”

“Nothing” they immediately yelped and ran out of the bedroom.

Makoto sighed and got out of bed, took out his uniform from the closet, and continued trudging slowly to the bathroom. When he was in there, he went on with his usual morning routine as per usual.

Feeling refreshed and awake, he took off his shirt to put on his uniform and just so happened to be standing in front of the mirror. Streaks of black ink on his chest caught his eye immediately.

“Eh?”

Inching forward to get a better look, his eyes widened in horror at the words scribbled right there.

_‘I love Haru-chan’_

Makoto’s face went red.

_Wasn’t that a permanent marker?_

* * *

“Makoto. Are you sick?”

Blue eyes pierced through Makoto’s own green ones as Haru eyed him suspiciously.

“Ah no, uh, I’m totally fine Haru. I-I just –”

“Then why are you skipping practice?”

“I-I…”

Haru stared at the brunet who was moving slowly away from him. Makoto was never good at lying.

“You’ve been really quiet today. And now you’re skipping swim practice. Makoto, you must be sick. I’m bringing you home.”

Despite Makoto’s protests, Haru tugged at his arm and pulled him out of the classroom, out of school, and home. The pool was screaming for him to get in, but today just wasn’t the day. Makoto was more important.

~

When they reached Haru’s residence, Makoto was dragged up to the bedroom where Haru forced him under the covers.

“B-But Haru I’m not s –”

“Be quiet Makoto. Stay here and don’t move.”

Like an obedient puppy, Makoto stayed put with a slight pout on his face as Haru went out of the room. He could hear clanking noises of metal on metal down in the kitchen, and wondered what exactly Haru was up to now.

Makoto was about to give up and creep downstairs, if not for Haru suddenly appearing in the doorway again. He was holding a tray, topped with a bowl.

“Haru?”

The raven simply pulled a chair to Makoto’s side and sat there, tray in his lap. Makoto stared into the bowl.

“Saba porridge” Haru stated monotonously.

“But –”

“No buts.”

Haru took a scoop of porridge and placed it in front of Makoto’s mouth.

“Eat.”

_Is Haru feeding me?! But I’m not sick!_

“Ha – AH”

Makoto pouted as he slowly swallowed the porridge that Haru had just stuffed into his mouth.

“Open.”

“No wait Haru, Haru!”

“What?”

Makoto finally deemed it safe to open his mouth when Haru placed the spoon back into the bowl.

“A-actually…Haru…the truth is…I’m not sick.”

“Then why did you skip practice?”

“Ano…it’s really embarrassing…”

“Tell me.”

Makoto couldn’t shy away from Haru’s demanding stare, so he finally gave in and decided to tell Haru the truth.

“Ran and Ren drew on me with permanent marker. And uh, I didn’t want anyone to see because it’s really embarrassing, Haru. Forgive me!”

“Where is it?”

“On my chest…”

Makoto couldn’t contain the fiery blush that had started to spread across his cheeks again.

“Show me.”

“Ah, no Haru. I can’t, it’s really embarrassing.”

“Makoto.”

It was Makoto’s mistake to look at Haru, who was shooting him pleading looks that were just too adorable for the brunet to resist. Finally, losing the battle, Makoto gave in.

Haru’s eyes went wide at the words that were scribbled on Makoto’s broad chest.

“See? It’s really embarrassing, Haru-chan.”

Haru glanced away, a slight pout forming on his lips and a red tint starting to appear on his face.

“What’s wrong, Haru?”

“W-why are you embarrassed?”

“Eh?”

Makoto stared into the oceanic eyes, trying to read what Haru was apparently too shy to say.

_Why do you find it embarrassing? Do you not love me?_

“H-Haru, that’s not what I meant!”

_Are you sure?_

“Haru, y-you know I love you.”

Haru stared at Makoto’s flushed face for a full five seconds before producing a full-on blush of his own.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please support me here: http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/75369793390/challenge-babysitting-user-grizzly-pandabear
> 
> Thank you!~


End file.
